ghosts and magic
by blueroses12
Summary: Danny had just wasted most of the school day fighting ghosts, but that's not the problem. The problem is two of those wand waving fruit loops know his Mother and after the last one Danny thinks he's had enough


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or Danny phantom

Of phantoms and wizards

Chapter 1

Jack and Maddie Fenton were extremely mad they had just gotten a call from the high school saying neither of there kids had showed up for there second classes even though they had stayed for the entire of there first classes Jazz there oldest child had never done any thing like this so it was unexpected for her to skip Danny however had lately taken to doing things like this and they needed to think of a really severe punishment for both of them so they would never dare to skip again

Danny wasn't having an easy day the first class of the day had went by smoothly but right after he left his ghost sense had gone off and he was on the run to find most of the more minor ghosts he had faced plus Desaray on the roof not only were the ghosts causing trouble but there were many figures in long black robes fighting against some teenagers a few in robes and some in normal clothing

the noise helped Jazz Sam and Tucker find him as he had hoped they had brought weapons incase the situation got out of hand or there was a new ghost who they hadn't figured on a weakness yet they had been fighting for who knows how long and they had finally caught all of the ghosts he was not in bad shape considering how long the battle had been it felt more like he had fought techness alone in his original pre-upgrade form rather then around fifty ghosts with the help of his friends and sister the others looked just as unfazed the oblivious good side seemed to be losing so they decided to try out there weapons on them

"Hey you" Danny shouted at one of the masked guys who was fighting a girl with red hair who seemed to be about a year younger then him. The man turned in his direction for a moment so Danny asked his question as a distraction and to confirm his ideas about the battle "why are you fighting her any way she can't even be half your age"

The man growled at his taunting attitude but answered any way "I fight her because her family is full of filthy blood traders" said the man in the mask

The girl took his distraction to her advantage she sent a ray of light from her wand at his head which made him pass out Danny told his friends what he heard and they agreed that the ones in masks were the ones who had got the ghosts on there side and were the bad guys the weapons did far less damage on these guys but they still hurt them badly just not enough to knock them out they fought for a long time Danny glimpsed that every one was at lunch before getting in to help the teenagers who were of course having trouble finally all of the men in masks were out and tied up in ether anti ghost nets or robes that had sprung out of the groups sticks they all stopped to catch their breath

a woman that looked to be among the ten adults that were present the rest of the group of at least twenty five were teenagers (all of them seemed to have faired well none of any in the group looked like they had been in more then a minor fight compared to what the others had seen) spoke "now I don't recognize any of you four wear did you come from? Who are you and, (while pointing at Danny she said) what are you?

The teens looked down over the wall and saw groups of many people walking home they looked back over with sinking realization they had missed most of the school day Danny took action "well this is Sam Tucker and Jazz I'm Danny (he seemed to have trouble saying his name like it was something he would regret) and we all go here" he gestured around the building to indicate they went to the school that the battle had taken place on "so we were here when the school was attacked so of course I came from class then they followed the noise to help out as to what I am no one besides these three are supposed know but from what I saw I'm not the only one here with a big secret so I think I can trust you to keep your mouths shut I'm half ghost"

His statement caused crazed reactions the whole group stared at him open mouthed for a moment then a girl with bushy brown hair came to her senses "what do you mean half ghost prove it"

Danny sighed he really didn't want to risk it but he didn't have a choice he was getting weak he had been hit by an ectoblastic ray in the first part of the fight and several of the masked men abandoned there wands in fighting with him so he had been hit hard a few times plus the normal act of fighting had drained his energy alone he had to change back or he would collapse so he obliged with the request landing then he let the two rings form around his waist and soon he was Danny Fenton

he staggered a little as he regained his form the sudden pain and lack of energy catching up to his human form Jazz being the only one remotely sure of any strength rushed to steady Danny as the other two fell back into the arms of a boy with black hair and a boy with red hair neither looked to pleased by being the ones who had to help the strangers stand but they had fought twice as long and hard as they had plus even though neither kid knew it they had fought two other battles on the way to school

the girl with bushy brown hair noticed that Jazz was having trouble holding Danny up so she took his arm much as Jazz was doing and kindly said that if Jazz were to give them directions they could help the group home

The adults thought Hermione was right but they needed more then the trio to go along "well Hermines right that you cant go home alone and if you show us the way we can get you safely inside your homes even if you are muggles It doesn't seem fair to erase your minds you certainly seem to know how to keep a secret so all you need is Jazz to point us in the right direction"

The three younger kids protested amenity but Jazz seemed to want to take the offer "well I can't help all three of them and I really can't drive so it sounds like a good idea but one problem we should all go to me and Danny's house

The Hogwarts groups views

the group moved slowly for the benefit of the injured teens slowly they made their way to Fenton works to Remus and Sirius the name sounded familiar but sense Jazz looked familiar they figured they had met her on one of there trips to America they walked in Remus and Sirius first followed by the four hurt kids and the four supporting them the others had taken the death eaters to the ministry what they saw wasn't pleasant there stood Maddie Johnston and the man who could only be the muggle Jack Fenton she had written all her friends about there looks of anger melted the second they saw the injured kids they melted

they didn't seem to notice the others in the room as they stabilized the kids that had earned a guard of honor just like they deserved from what Ginny had said they hadn't known any thing about the fight they didn't even bother asking about their side they just jumped in after a quick talk with a death eater once the kids seemed patched up enough Remus found his voice luckily before Sirius "Maddie I can't believe it's you I haven't seen you sense Lilly and James wedding have you kept touch with serenity or did you lose contact with her to"

Maddie looked up finally seeing the guard that team phantom (no one knew the name but the four) had earned. She seemed stunned and a little scared that the four had found her old school friends which made it obvious that she had taken actions the same way she and the other members of her little group had formed in fact it was likely the only one who didn't was Lilly who had decided against their childhood plan of safety when she had fallen for one of the marauders soon after they had decided that they might take their child hood plot farther

Jack had seemed to come to his senses and for once without shouting that the stranger was some random ghost which if the kids were awake they would have said he was sick or possessed "who are you and how do you know Maddie"

Maddie sent the group a look that said clearly "none of them know keep your mouths shut"

Remus answered the question without reviling any thing "we went to school together in England"

Jack didn't look satisfied but he kept he just responded with "oh" Sirius was about to elaborate but Danny gasped and jumped into action like he had to go save someone's life he had woken up most likely it was connected with him being cold enough to make his breath visible none of the group could blame him for being cold but the two Fenton adults were extremely confused about his reaction to waking up even after a fight you didn't wake up like that if it was your first fight

Just as Maddie went to push Danny back down the box ghost floated up from the lab seeing this Danny's reaction wasn't to run or even grab some weapon but he rolled his eyes and said "you again by the way I was talking to Pandora" he didn't need to go much farther in his pleasant voice

The second he said Pandora the box ghost started cowering "don't say the name of the evil again any thing but that"

Danny laughed "Pandora"

"Don't say the dreaded name"

"Pandora"

"Don't say it please"

"what you mean Pandora" Danny didn't need to say it again because the ghost was gone in seconds down to the basement and away the other kids who had woken up were laughing hysterically all still unaware of the adults as they had been asleep sense soon after they left the school lucky for the three teens who were already mostly healed thanks to some discrete help on their way over to the Fenton home Jazz noticed that there were other people in the room

"Oh hello we didn't realize there were other people here um by the way how much did you here"

Maddie and jack were more then a little confused at the way Jazz spoke but it was Harry who understood what it was like to keep secrets from people was the one to speak "something about someone named Pandora and her box oh and by the way what was that creature that you were taunting"

A/n so what do you think about the first chapter read and review I'll post on the other stories soon


End file.
